The invention relates to a needle selection arrangement for a circular knitting machine, the arrangement comprising a selector cam box, selector jacks, intermediate jacks, single butt needles and cam sets for the intermediate jacks and needles.
The object of the invention is to provide a selection arrangement providing in each of the working sections or sets the possibility of simultaneously selecting needles in knit positions, tuck positions or welting positions.